List of Toonville Fanfic Episodes
These are my Toonville episodes as if they were on FOX. They include as-if-it's-on-TV goofs. There is no exact number of episodes each season. WARNING: There will be spoilers, so if you didn't see the Toonville series, read it on my profile. My username is LordryuTJ. Season 1 1. Blood Problem A new Krusty Krab opens up in Toonville City, and a weird date happens. 2. TDA Returns Chowder, Mung, Peter, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Stewie, Brian, the TDA unqualified and the TDA contestants appear to win brochures which lead 31 people to TDA for a one-way ticket to death. 3. The Pizza Problem What happens when a party goes wrong? Extreme armageddon. See what happens to Peter's party. 4. LOL Expantion Dr. Phil, LOLs, penguins, Oh, my! LOL is picked to be the most overused comment phrase on the internet. 5. Stair Falls There is love, action and randomness in the air. 6. Skating Retards Peter and the gang parody the hit stunt show Jackass. 7. Brain-Sucking! Aliens and Headcrabs start roaming the city and everyone tries to stop it. Parody of Half-Life and Left 4 Dead. 8. Total Chaos Peter and the gang parody the hit stunt show Jackass AGAIN! 9. The Episode Wherein There Someone Becomes Gay After Having Sex With a Nerd In The Showers Duncan has sex with Harold in the showers and becomes a homosexual. 10. Squidward-Vision Squidward gets a brand new TV show called SquidChat. 11. To Peter or Not To Peter Peter makes a fool out of himself when he gets a unicycle. Then he starts to accidentally kill people and wreak havoc around Toonville City. 12. iFightForNapkin Everyone fights over the last napkin in the kitchen. 13. Toonville City Sex-Off, Part 1 Toonville starts an annual sex-off. The one with the most sex wins 1,000,000 dollars! WOW! Who will win it all? 14. Toonville City Sex-Off, Part 2 The sex continues... as this is the season finale of the first season of Toonville! Season 2 1. The Problem With Peter Brian tries to find out what Peter's problem is. 2. Operation Junkyard Peter buys a can of French garbage and has fun with it. But Brian tries to throw it in the junkyard when Peter won’t let him do that. 3. The Possible Showdown of Possiblity Peter and his guys friends go up against the girls to figure out which gender is superior. 4. Kissing Lindsay accidentally kisses Courtney and think that she might be gay. She goes to Peter for help. 5. Bender Goes Wrong Bender fights Flexo in a robotic showdown. 6. A Goth Couple Duncan decides to date Gwen and makes Trent jealous. Candace has to watch her brothers in the mall and dies trying. 7. Drunkard's Stroll Peter and many, many friends come to Camp Peter and Brian Griffin. 8. Another Jackass Peter and friends do another parody of Jackass. (Will be uncensored, so watch out!) 9. Candace Loses Her Head... Literally! Candace gets decapitated due to Phineas’s rehearsal of his magic saw-in-two trick going wrong and Peter and friends have to get it back on Candace's body. 10. The Paintball Redemption Peter starts a first annual paintball tournament! 11. Tacos! Fred Fredburger goes on a quest for tacos! 12. Captain Peter Makes a Wild Ride Peter tries making his car much more cooler. Find out if Peter’s car becomes wild on Toonville! 13. Nachos! The sequel to Tacos!. Fred Fredburger goes on another quest to find nachos this time! 14. Peter Takes a Wild Ride Peter rides his newly designed power car all around the entire Toonville City! This is the season 2 finale of Toonville! Season 3 1. Oh, El Mabbo El Mabbo comes to Toonville. 2. Say What Again? 3. Candace, You Did It Again 4. The Rusty Rag 5. Samurai Solders X 6. Gaming The Next-Gen System 7. Yo Mama 25 8. Doctor Peter 9. Snowing the Cone 10. Enclosed 11. Sabness 12. Flapjack Family Drama 6Teen Funtime 13. Stewie Takes Madhattan The season 3 finale. Season 4 1. Ed-Boy! 2. What? Again? 3. Chuck Norris'd 4. The Chronicles of Beer 5. Peter Almighty 6. Woodstock! Prequel of Nachos! 7. What? The Movie! Phineas, Ferb, Peter, Courtney, Skunk, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Candace, Flapjack and Chowder are warped into a movie which kills most of them! 8. Golfing in the Progress Peter and a small gang play golf. 9. Fighting... Again! Peter enters DJ in a fighting contest. 10. In This World 11. The Brunch of Disgustingness 2! Chris McLean makes our friends play The Brunch of Disgustingness. 12. Stair Falls 2 Meg gets her job back at FOX News. 13. The Monster of Dr. Peterstein Peter tells a tall, tall tale that parodys Frankenstein. 14. I Know The Word Peter gets a Surfin' Bird record in a TV game show contest. 15. The Grudge Nudge 16. The Wrath of the Comic-Con 17. Is This Gay To You? 18. The Hot Topic Is... 19. 1000 Ways to Puke 20. The Hickey Can Kill The Season 4 finale. Season 5 1. I, Beerbot Bender makes clones of himself, but the clones wreak havoc. Parody of I, Robot 2. Help Me... This summer is literally hot until S'Winter is made again! 3. Fox-y Lady Love Peter helps Harold with his "problem" and accidently hooks Harold up with Courtney. 4. Cooks The Cook-Stop is here to stay! Cook-Stop is built and becomes the best store in Toonville. 5. Ferb-Breeze Winter comes early this year... AGAIN! 6. Smackdown Meltdown 7. 011 Goes Evil 8. Life Can F**k You 9. Fat and Fatter 10. Destination Devastation 11. Harold Flips for a Girl 12. Toonville 911! Parody of Reno 911! 13. Help Me... Again! After Help Me... 14. Spongebob and the Huckleberry Tree 15. Peter the Drunk 16. Patrick Gets Cloned 17. Make Love, Not Garry's Mod 18. Groups! Sequel of Woodstock! 19. Yet Again... Help Me. The sequel to Help Me... Again! 20. The Moose is Loose 21. On The... What? 22. Beavver City 23. Peter Pickle 24. Ninjas, Penguins or Drunks? Season finale. Specials/Spinoffs Toonville in the Making A spinoff. Toonageddon A special that is so long that it can fit in over 100 chapters. Total Cartoon Island: Lordryu edition From the maker of Toonville presents this! Movies Toonville Movie Takes place near season 6 and is in season 17. Toonville Movie 2: Rise of the Malevolence Toonville season 20 movie. Dark Laser, Doofenshmirtz and Plankton create the New New Malevolence. Toonville Movie 3: The Dynasty Warriors The Toonville Season 21 finale movie. Parody of Dynasty Warriors. Toonville Movie 4: Redemption of the Malevolence It is the season 24 movie. Toonville Movie 5: Toonology From season 27. Toonville Movie 6: Step It Up The movie of Toonville season 29. Toonville Movie 7: The People's Armageddon Season 31 finale. Category:Fan Fiction